The Man who can't be Moved
by no white horse for me
Summary: He'd wait a thousand days for her. She left Seattle for bigger things in Hollywood, but what happens when the two cross over for the first time in years? Will she take him back? Find out! SEDDIE!


He'd wait a thousand days for her. That's why he's here. Stuck on the corner where the two first met, when he first fell for the girl with the tumbling blond curls and sparkling blue eyes. He has no plan to move – none what so ever. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees her. It's been a little over 8 years since the pair last saw the other, and the last he heard, the girl he fell so deeply for was a budding actress in Hollywood, recently landing her first major role with Taylor Lautner. That made his heart ache. It didn't matter how many times he denied it, he still loved her. He had every belief that the moment they had both gone their separate directions, she had forgotten him. There had been rumours of her dating Jesse McCartney, and then Avan Jogia, and the most recent was Cory Monteith, the star of that stupid show Glee that she used to hate. He knew that she wouldn't remember him, but it can't hurt to try. It's been all over the news that she's back in Seattle to do a few CD signings, autograph meetings, and even catch up with a few people. Probably her brunette haired best friend with the sparkly eyes and the tinkly laugh. Oh, how he used to love her, love listening to her laugh. But that was so many years ago – now the only person on his mind is the girl he let slip through his fingers like sand with so much as a god damned fight. His best friend had noticed his rapid decline – how he hardly ever smiled, never cracked lame jokes, and always stared off into the distance. As he rises to his feet, head down staring at the concrete, someone accidentally bashes into him, and they both stumble. Instinctively, his arms go around the person, and they both right themself. "Oh, excuse me." It's a girl. She's hidden behind a massive pair of Chanel glasses that look like they'd cost a whole chizload of money, and her hair is tucked into a sweatshirt. She keeps her head down, but then as she turns to walk away, her hood falls off, revealing...tumbling blond curls. "Shit!" She hisses, reaches behind her to grab it, but not before the boy has seen. His heart does somersaults, his breath becomes shallow. It's her. It's really her. He calls out her name softly – she doesn't stop. He calls it out again, louder, and she comes to a sudden halt. She knows that voice. She'd recognise it in a thousand boys out there. It's _her _boy. The one she fell so hard for. Just before she was swept off her feet to Hollywood to star in a movie, swept up into scandals, parties, clubs, rumours that she had absolutely nothing to do with. Firstly, she had never even met the guys she had been said to be dating, and Taylor – while a very hot and sweet guy – was more like a brother than anything else. But as she stood there, on the concrete, on the corner where they had met so many years ago, she can't help but wonder – could it really be him? He calls her name one last time – there's a possibility he got it wrong. But then she turns to him, her mouth open. She pulls off her very, very expensive Chanel glasses and holds them dangling in her hand. It is. Same brown eyes, same brown hair, same stupid smile that made the girl weak at the knees. She whispers his name, almost disbelievingly, and he smiles. "You recognised me." He could almost float away from happiness. "You think I'd forget?" She laughs, stepping up to him, smiling that beautiful smile. "I hoped you wouldn't." He replies, and the girl can't help the loud laugh that tears through her. How could she ever forget the only boy she ever really loved? Almost as if he can't take it – which he can't – his hand darts out and wraps around the girl's waist, pulling her close against him. She's shocked for a minute, but then slips into the familiar position, curling her fingers over the fabric of his shirt. It's been too damn long since she was wrapped in his strong arms, breathing in the faint scent of cinnamon off his skin. He tilts her chin up to him and kisses her lightly on the lips, and she immediately melds into it, raising on her tiptoes to kiss him again. "So, is that how you and Daddy got together?" Asks little Jennette, peering closely at her parents while Miranda, her older sister, sits on her bed, watching her family with love in her eyes. Sam and Freddie Benson turn to each other, smiling at an inside joke. Sam winks and turns to her youngest daughter. "Something like that." She replies, sweeping Jennette's dark brown hair off her forehead. Miranda watches, a small smile splitting her face. She's only young – 14 next week – but she knows that when she grows up, she wants to have a love as deep and firm as her parents do. That's all she'll ever want.


End file.
